superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Projectra
Legion of Super-Heroes Team Member "Princess Projectra", born to the royal family on medieval planet Orando. As a princess she has a certain political "pull"As revealed in Adventure Comics, #359 (August 1967). and must hobnob with the social elite.As revealed in Action Comics, #383/2 (December 1969). She joined the Legion as soon as she was old enough to try out. She lives in a plush penthouse apartmentAs revealed in Adventure Comics, #378 (March 1969). that is said to be "fancier than the President's mansion." It has a pool filled with fresh Orandoan spring water, with a tape library next door, and a 3-D theater.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #373 (October 1968). Projectra has her own private fortune and it is in her will to leave it all to the Legion for the betterment of the universe.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #378 (March 1969). __TOC__ Background Information In the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Princess Projecta was born to the Royal Family on the somewhat primitive planet Orando. Being born into this special lineage affords her the power of a mystic. Her birth ceremony was presided over by a witch who endowed the new-born princess with the power to cast ‘life-like illusions.’ Years later, as soon as she was old enough, the young princess went to earth to apply for membership in the Legion of Superheroes.As revealed in Secrets of the Legion of Super-Heroes. #2 (February 1981). On the eve of an assault on Earth by the Khunds, the Legion put out a desperate call for new members, to which she responded. She tried out at the same time as Nemesis Kid, Ferro Lad and Karate Kid. She demonstrated her power of illusion by making the Legionnaires think they were transported under the sea, then hurled into space. Because she succeeded in throwing the Legionnaires into a panic, Princess Projectra was voted into the Legion unanimously. The princess was then attached to a team headed by Chameleon Boy, which was sent to help guard the electro-tower in Tierra Del Fuego. During the ensuing battle, she created illusions of giant attacking birds which caused some of the ships to lose control and crash into the ground.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #346 (July 1966) and #347 (July/Aug. 1966). Not long after the princess joined, she had an opportunity to meet Superboy himself. She and a few fellow Legionnaires traveled back to the 20th century, to Smallville. They had hoped to enlist the boy of steel’s help.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #351 (Dec. 1966). About two years laster she found herself working with the White Witch, who negated Mordru's destructive spell. Princess Projectra was on hand to cast an illusion that fooled Mordru into thinking that he was successful in destroying the Legion's headquarters.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #370 (July 1968). It was soon revealed that she had fallen in love with fellow recruit Val Armorr, Karate Kid.As revealed in Adventure Comics #362 (November 1967). He loved her as well, and the two were romantically linked throughout their Legion career. When the couple journeyed to Orando for a visit, Val decided to formally ask Projectra's father for her hand in marriage. King Voxv decreed that as a commoner, Val would have to prove his courage by living in the barbaric twentieth century.As revealed in Superboy, #206/2 (January-February 1975) and Karate Kid, #1 (April 1976). Val was true to his word and undertook the great odyssey in order to prove his worth. Further, as the Karate Kid, Val saved the king's own life from a villain called the Black Dragon.As revealed in the Karate Kid, #10 (September-October 1977). Val ended up returning home from his time travels safely, but it would be some time before the young couple returned to Orando to make things official. On their next visit, Projectra received a horrible shock: her father died, and she was expected to become Queen.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, #284 (February 1982) and #285 (March 1982). Her grandmother attempted to seize power and install her cousin, Pharoxx to the throne, claiming that Projectra was unfit to rule. With the help of the Legionnaires, Projectra prevailed.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, #286/2 (April 1982)and #288 (June 1982). The young Queen did not hesitate to assume her royal duties. She and Val resigned from the Legion and were engaged to be married.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, #296 (February 1983). The ceremony was trouble-freeAs revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes Annual Vol. 2 #2 (1983)., but the newlyweds' were doomed. Pharoxx, in hopes of gaining power, allied with the Legion of Super-Villains and let them use Orando as their base of operations.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, #2 (September 1984). Unaware, Projectra and Karate Kid returned from their honeymoon, they were captured by the Super-Villains, led by Nemesis Kid — the Legion traitor who joined the same day as they. The villains planned to "kidnap" Orando into another dimension and use it for their base of operations. Once again, Val came to Projectra's rescue, destroying the villains' main power source. But the effort cost Val his life.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, #4 (November 1984). His sacrifice allowed the Legion to rallly and the LSV were rounded up. Projectra invoked royal privilege and executed Nemesis Kid. She chose to conclude the Legion chapter of her life by completing the villains' plan to transfer of Orando to another dimension. In her grief, she believed that the medieval world would fare better if removed from the thirtieth century's tyrranies.As revealed in Legion of Super-Heroes, #5 (December 1984). This was her last pre-crisis appearance. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Illusion Casting:' By concentrating deeply, Princess Projectra can project realistic illusions. These images are not hypnotically induced visions, but rather real projections of light that register on a person's eyes, and so could also be recorded by cameras. Abilities * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Basic) * Exceptional Leadership Skills * Knowledge of the Occult: Projectra is well versed in the occult, being in the ruling class of Orikalls (or mediums) and is adept at holding séances.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #357 (June 1967). She is skilled in alchemy, once having concocted a knock-out serum to coat her lips with that would affect an Earthman (Karate Kid) and not an Orandoan (herself).As revealed in Action Comics, #392/2 (September 1970). * Marksmanship: Princess Projectra is a good shot with a blaster.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #357 (June 1967). * Martial Arts: The Princess knows a little judo, no doubt taught to her by Karate Kid.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #359 (August 1967). Weakness *'Illusions can only be perceived by sight:' Princess Projectra's illusions cannot be heard, felt, or perceived by any sense other than sight,As revealed in Adventure Comics, #353 (February 1967). and so she couldn't stop a radar guided Chemoid.As revealed in Adventure Comics, #363 (December 1967). Her illusion power is not selective, in that anyone who can see it will, so she cannot focus it on any one individual. A psychic image disruptor, such as the one invented by Brainiac 5, will interfere with any illusions she tries to createAs revealed in Adventure Comics, #357 (June 1967). by interfering with her ability to focus on a mental image. Paraphernalia Equipment * Legion Flight Ring: As a member of the Legion of Super-Heroes she is provided a Legion Flight Ring. It allows her to fly and protects him from the vacuum of space and other dangerous environments. With his Legion flight ring (or earlier flight belt) she can use another power while flying. Appearances * SuperFriends Comic Book: **''Super Friends #7'' and ''Super Friends #8'' references the following cross-universe story: *** ''All-Star Comics, #68'' (October 1977) -- implied only *** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #147 (October, 1977) -- directly referenced *** Justice League of America, Vol. 1 #148 (November, 1977) -- directly referenced *** ''All-Star Comics, #69'' (November 1977) -- implied only Notes *Princess Projectra first appeared in Adventure Comics #346 (July 1966). *She was created in 1966 by writer Jim Shooter and artist Curt Swan. *She became the seventh female member of the Legion of Super-Heroes and their 21st member overall. External Links *Princess Projectra at Wikipedia References Category:Superheroes Category:Characters Category:DC characters Category:Superman supporting characters Category:Super Friends comic book characters Category:SuperFriends Comic book